


Shooting Stars

by certified__issue



Series: Two Angels and a Kid [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan Has Powers, Adam Milligan and Sam Winchester are Twins, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel Gabriel (Supernatural), Castiel and Gabriel are Siblings (Supernatural), Demon Adam Milligan, Gen, Nephilim Sam Winchester, Older Twin Adam Milligan, Parent Castiel (Supernatural), Parent Gabriel (Supernatural), Sam Winchester Has Powers, Teen Adam Milligan, Teen Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/certified__issue/pseuds/certified__issue
Summary: After Dean, Mary Winchester wasn’t able to have any more children. To do so, she was told she needed an act of God or one of His angels. She got just that.After learning of the two children and their combined destinies, Castiel and Gabriel—two rogue angels—step into action and take them before destiny can be set in stone.Together, these two brothers attempt to raise two children with only the help of a few childcare books and a whole lot of willpower.———————————————————————The twins watch the stars.
Relationships: Adam Milligan & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Adam Milligan, Castiel & Gabriel & Sam Winchester & Adam Milligan, Castiel & Gabriel (Supernatural), Castiel & Sam Winchester, Gabriel & Adam Milligan, Gabriel & Sam Winchester
Series: Two Angels and a Kid [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158365
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Shooting Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I had to make another Sam and Adam one,,,,, am I sorry? No.

Stars were... interesting. There was something about them that was so fascinating to Adam. Something about the way that they sparkled in the vast darkness of the night sky, showing beauty in darkness. And the fact that they were technically always there, even when it was day, it was amazing. He’d watched them every single night since he was eight, watching them twinkle, watching planes go by in the distance. It was calming.

That’s where he was now. Adam sat on the back porch steps, peering up at the night sky, a small content sigh escaping him. He turned his body to the door as he heard it slide open. Sam gave him a wide smile, sitting beside him, leaning forward to look up at the stars. The eldest twin gave his brother a look, before breaking into a smile, ruffling his unruly hair. He kept his hand there afterwards. “Whatcha doin’ out here, Sam?” He questioned, though he liked the company.

Sam gave him a curious look, a tiny laugh escaping him as he rolled his eyes. “You’re kidding, right? I came out here to watch the stars with my younger-older brother.” _One last time_ was the unspoken rest of the sentence. The youngest Novak—Winchester?—was going to Stanford soon, his stuff already packed up and in the car. Castiel was driving him tomorrow. He looked back up to the sky, a tiny sigh escaping him.

Adam moved his arm and slung it around his shoulders instead, scooting closer as he too looked back up to the sky. “It’s beautiful, right?”

Sam nodded, turning his gaze down to the steps. “Yeah, sure is...” After a long and comfortable silence, he spoke up again. “Hey, Ad.. are you really sure you’re okay with me going? I know it took _weeks_ to convince Cas and Gabe—hell, they’re letting me go on promise of daily calls and angel blades, but... I never really dove into it with you. If you don’t want—“

Adam turned his attention to him quickly, giving his shoulder a squeeze. “Sam, I want you to go, really, I do. This is an opportunity of a lifetime! Besides, it’d be best to get more friends, just having Dean-o and me isn’t really.. ideal. Have fun, go live your life. And if you ever need help, if anyone ever gives you trouble.. summon me, I’ll be there in a flash.”

Sam gave him a look. “I’ll _call_ you.. I know how disorienting a summoning can be for you.”

Adam snorted, nodding slightly. “Yeah, they are pretty bad, but call me and if I don’t answer right away, call Dean or Cas or Gabe. Hell, call all three of them.”

His brother nodded, resting his head against his shoulder. “I will.. I promise to call every day and fill you guys in on what I’m doing and learning.”

Adam laid his head on top of Sam’s, smiling. “I’ll hold you to that.”

“Adam, don’t make this a deal.”

“ _I’m_ not the one who just promised a demon—“

“Dude, you’re only half—“

“I’m not the one who just promised a _half_ —“ He shot Sam a look, which made the boy stuck his tongue out. “—demon he’d call every day. One day goes without a phone call, I’m coming for you.”

“You’re unbelievable.”

“And you’re a giant now but you don’t see me complaining.”

That earned him a whack to the chest, making him laugh softly. “Yeah, yeah, Sammy, I love you too.”

The two eighteen year olds sat there until they both got tired. When that time came, they both stood and went to their room.

——————————————————————————

Sam sat on the sill of the biggest window in his dorm room, phone in hand. He’d just finished talking to Dean (he’d spent all afternoon talking to Castiel, Gabriel, Dean—even John for a brief moment), hanging up when the first stars were visible. The only explanation he’d given was that it was a special event. He clicked on one of his contacts, putting the phone up to his ear. A small, watery smile on his face. “Hey, Ad.”

_Adam sat outside, in his usual spot on the steps, an equal smile on his face. “Heya, Sammy, you watching the stars? Said on the news that there were gonna be shooting stars tonight.”_

“Yeah, Ad, I’m watching the stars.”

_”Yeah.. I’m watching ‘em too.”_

Neither of them hung up until the morning.


End file.
